Blue and Green Just Don't Mix
by MaceyMcHenry
Summary: "I'm blue, you're green. I'm a Puff, you're a Ruff. I'm sugar, you're snails. I'm Bubbles and you're Butch. We just don't go together."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: They're Back!

Blossom POV

I tried so hard not to notice the three boys standing in line at the Starbucks me and my sisters were sitting at.

"They look just like them." I whispered.

"Will you chill out, Bloss? That's not them." Buttercup shrugged.

"It IS them. Just look at them, red, green, and blue." I took another look back.

"It's just a coincidence." BC said.

Once the boys got their drinks, they made their way over, looking for a free booth. I expected and hoped that they would pass by us and go by the windows, but they didn't.

"Well, isn't this a blast from the past?" The red-headed Brick asked as he sat next to me.

I looked over at Buttercup and gave her my I-told-you-so look.

"Lucky guess, Nerd." Buttercup mumbled.

"Finally lost the pigtails, Blondie?" Butch teased as he took the seat next to Bubbles.

"Uh, yeah." Bubbles ran her hand through her elbow-length blond hair.

Boomer took the seat between me and Brick. "So, what's up?"

"We could be asking you that, guys." BC smirked.

"It's boring at Mojo's so we decided to go out and have some fun." Brick shrugged.

"Yeah, can't have fun without girls, now can you?" Butch smirked.

"You're such a pervert, Butch." BC scoffed.

Bubbles' phone vibrated and she reached for it, but Butch grabbed the baby blue-cased phone from the table before Bubbles could grab it.

"Ooh, who's Cody?" Butch asked as he looked at the screen.

"None of your business. Give it back." Bubbles reached for it, but Butch pulled it out of her reach.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Butch teased.

"Ugh, Butch, I gonna kill you." Bubbles reached for it again.

Butch got out of his seat and bolted out the door with Bubbles' phone. Bubbles got up quickly and followed him.

Bubbles POV

"Butch, give it." I said when I caught up with him in the alley.

"Hang on," He began reading my phone. "Cody says 'Hey, Bubbles. What's up?'"

"Oh my God, Butch. You are asking for it." I reached for my phone, but he was at least half a foot taller than me.

"But it would be rude of me not to respond." He began typing. "Hey, Cody. Not much, just making out with the hottest guy in the world." He spoke as he wrote.

"Butch!" I stepped toward him and tried to get my phone back again, but I didn't watch where I was going and I tripped.

Butch was in front of me so I accidentally pushed him down with me.

"Whoa! Blondie, all you gotta do is ask." He placed his hands on my back.

"Ugh, Perv. I tripped." I said as I grabbed my phone from his hand and got up.

I was about as about to go back into the coffee shop but a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back and I found myself with my back against the brick wall. Butch was in front of me with both his hands placed flat on the wall next to my head and his body extremely close to mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't want to make you a liar." He smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"The text." His eyes gestured to the phone in my hand.

I looked at my Sent-box and found he had sent the message. "Butch! What the fu-"

Before I could get the word out, Butch's lips were crushing mine. And I mean CRUSHING, I think I'm going to have purple and blue lips from the bruises that are sure to be there later.

My mind finally registered what was happening and I brought my hands up to his chest and I shoved him away.

"What the hell?" I yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cody

Bubbles POV

"Bubbles swearing, never thought I'd see the day." Butch smirked.

"You're not funny." I said, passing by him.

I opened the mirror app on my phone and checked my lips, they were a bit swollen but that was it (Thank God!).

I opened the door to the coffee shop and picked up my chai tea from the table and whispered to Buttercup.

"Can we get out of here?" I asked,

"Gladly. C'mon Leader Girl, leggo!" Buttercup grabbed her green tea.

I followed Buttercup out and Blossom was behind me.

"So what do you girls wanna do now?" Blossom asked.

"Um, I'm going to head to the library. I have to finish that paper for English." I said.

"You haven't finished it yet? I'm surprised at you, Bubbles." Blossom shook her head.

"I'll be home by six." I said and walked away.

I had actually finished the paper days ago, I just wanted to be alone. I decided to take a walk through the park.

"Bubbles!" I heard the familiar voice yell.

Crap.

"Hey, Cody." I turned around and pushed some hair behind my ear.

He jogged up to me, his light brown hair was falling into his ice blue eyes as he did.

"What is this?" He showed me his phone screen.

The text Butch had sent.

"That wasn't me. It was this guy at Starbucks, he took my phone when you texted me and he was just trying to be funny." I explained.

He stared at me, his fingers tracing my bottom lip, noticing the swelling.

"It's nothing, I promise." I reassured him.

"I believe you." Cody said.

"Thanks, Cody." I whispered.

He gently caught my lips between his and kissed me.

"I love you, Bubbles." He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you too." I smiled.

Cody took my hand and we walked together in the park.

"I've got to head home, Bubbles. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Cody kissed my cheek and began walking home.

I was about to fly home, but something caught my eye that made me stop. I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination or if it was real, but I thought I had caught a glimpse of a pair of dark green eyes, and they could not have been angrier.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Students Means Trouble

Buttercup POV

I sat next to Bubbles in the back of class.

"Hey, Bubbles. Finish that paper?" I asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, I did." She stammered.

"Where's Blossom?" I eyed the empty seat next to her.

"Biology. She wanted to turn in an extra credit assignment." She answered.

"Nerd." I muttered under my breath.

"Class, I would like to introduce three new students. These are the Jojo Brothers, Boomer, Brick, and Butch." Ms. Keane said.

They stood at the front of the class, looking bored.

"Boys, you can have a seat anywhere there is a free desk." Ms. Keane turned toward the board.

The only other empty seats in the class were across the room and for that I was so grateful.

Blossom had just walked in and handed Ms. Keane her pass and sat next to Bubbles.

At some point in the middle of class, I heard Bubbles' phone ping. No one else could hear it, except maybe me, Bubbles, Blossom, and the the boys thanks to our super hearing.

I glanced at her as she unzipped her hoodie pocket and pulled out her phone. Her eyes were glued to her phone with confusion and she looked across the room. I followed her gaze slowly and I saw Butch holding his phone in his hand and looking at Bubbles.

Bubbles POV

Me: How'd u get my number?

Butch: Put mine in your phone and sent myself a text Starbucks.

Me: What do you want?

Butch: Wait after class until everyone leaves.

Me: Y?

Butch: We need to talk.

I stopped typing. I put my phone back into my pocket and continued to take my notes.

The bell rang after what felt like a short while and everyone got up and headed out into the halls. I stayed in my seat, waiting for them to clear out.

"Bubbs, you coming?" BC asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec, just save me a seat." I told her.

She nodded and left with Blossom.

The room was empty, all except for one person who stood across the room, leaning against his desk, arms crossed.

"C'mere." He demanded.

I picked up my blue tote bag and walked over slowly, stopping about three feet away from where he was standing.

"I said c'mere." He sighed as he gripped my hoodie and pulled me closer.

I was surprised and I reacted quickly, trying to catch myself on the desk he was leaning on, but I found I didn't need to because he had me pinned against him.

I could feel his chest moving from his breathing because my head had been pressed so closely against his black shirt.

"Butch, let go." I said.

"No." He whined. "This is nice."

"Butch." I said as I tried to push myself away.

I ultimately gave up because it was useless.

"Butch, why am I here?" I asked.

"So you and your friend Cody are really close, huh?" He asked.

His chest vibrated as he spoke.

"Well, that's really none of your business." I said.

"Oh, but it is." He laughed. "You and him, it's over."

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me." He said.

"Why?" I was getting angrier.

"Because I say so." He answered.

"That's not a good reason," I argued. "Besides, what does it matter to you?"

"I think what happened at Starbucks answers that question." He eyed me.

I sighed. "You can't feel that way about me."

Butch's eyebrows grew closer together, showing his confusion. "Why not?"

"Because we're too different. I'm blue, you're green. I'm a Puff, you're a Ruff. I'm sugar, you're snails. I'm Bubbles and you're Butch. We just don't go together." I answered.

"I beg to differ." Butch whispered.

He leaned in closer and tried to kiss me but I moved away. "Butch, I have a boyfriend."

He sighed and finally let me go, leaving me in the room alone.


End file.
